Songs and Stories
by BFCAS
Summary: A collection of songfics, ranging across all genres and ratings. But one thing's for sure, it'll be aca-gay.


Hey. So I've started writing small stories to songs and they're just building up on my laptop, so I thought I'd put them all into one handy place! They'll be all kinds of pairings, musical genres and ratings, and any request will be gratefully taken on board and written up.

This first chapter is based on the song Suitcase Full of Sparks by Gregory Alan Isakov, a really cute acousticy track shown to be by melroihag.

Hopefully you guys enjoy and give me a follow on tumblr at pitchslappedasheck if you fancy!

...

"Chloe?" Beca murmured from her place, face pressed against the pillow as she lay in bed.

"Hmm?" The redhead hummed distractedly from above Beca.

"Get off." Beca grumbled, folding her arms underneath the pillow, stretching her tired legs out as she did. The sheets tangled slightly around her ankle, tugging them further down her back, leaving her top half completely exposed to the warm air of the bedroom. Instantly, she felt Chloe's fingers brush along her tailbone where the sheet had covered it not a moment before, clearly ignoring the warning from the younger girl.

"Seriously, Chlo, you're tickling me." Beca reprimanded her, with no actual malice in her sleepy voice. Chloe still ceased her movements though, knowing that a tickled Beca could kick out in defence at any moment. She lay her hand flat and still in the centre of Beca's back, the pale skin smooth and warm underneath her palm. There was a minute or two of silence in which Chloe lay back down and nearly fell back to sleep but was pulled out of it by the feel of Beca shuffling around in the bed next to her.

She opened her eyes to be met with Beca looking at her, a few strands of long brown hair falling over her face, covering her midnight blue eyes. She was still lying on her front, arms tucked underneath her two pillows, but she had turned to face Chloe on the opposite side of the bed, the lamp from her side of the bed casting a warm yellow glow over her naked back and illuminating the wayward strands of hair.

"Okay, maybe you can keep doing it." Beca smiled, face half in the pillow but the smile obviously there. Chloe mirrored it and shuffled closer to Beca before her hand resumed it's previous movements. Chloe's fingers started at the baby hairs at the nape of Beca's neck, twisting and curling them between her fingertips, then moved down to trace the shape of the flower tattoo on her right shoulder. As her fingers moved over the intricate detailing of thorns and petals, Beca's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a long sigh into the linen of the pillow.

Chloe couldn't help but lean in and press a soft kiss to Beca's temple then, leaving her lips against the soft hair for a second and watching Beca's eyes open again as she pulled away. She could see the argument going on in Beca's head between staying put in the comfy confines of the pillow versus leaning up and meeting Chloe halfway for a kiss. In the end, Chloe ended the mental argument by leaning down for her and kissing the corner of her mouth. Not exactly what they both wanted but it seemed to be enough in the sleepy haze between them.

Chloe shuffled even closer, one of her legs sliding over Beca's underneath the sheets, tangling and settling after a moment. She lay her shoulder over the flower tattoo she was tracing not a moment before, after pressing her lips there in a few spots. Her hand stayed on Beca's back, her fingers now moving to run along the tattooed equaliser bars on her spine. She didn't do that for long though, seeing as that spot being scratched slightly by Chloe's nail made Beca intake a sharp breath of air and her feet kick out slightly at the surprise contact against Chloe's.

The older girl giggled under her breath, making Beca grumble at her to shut up with a pout. Chloe moved her hand so her fingers were simply lightly stroking the uninterrupted length of Beca's spine from top to bottom on a repetitive slow, comforting motion.

"You're so-" Chloe started but stopped when she realised her voice had not been used in a while and had just come out as a whisper. The two girls laughed at the quiet sound before Chloe cleared her throat and tried again, her hand swatting at Beca's shoulder to get her to stop laughing.

"I was going to say you're so beautiful, but I'm going to change that to you're such a jerk." Chloe teased in her normal volume, accentuating her point with a light pinch to the back of Beca's neck.

"Hey!" Beca gasped, shooting up from the pillow, pushing Chloe off as she went, the redhead tumbling back onto her side of the bed as she laughed brightly at Beca's reaction. After she recovered, Chloe looked up to look at the other girl, who had propped herself up on an elbow and was looking down at her with a fond smile. The sheet had remained where it had been, pooled around her waist and left Beca's top half exposed to the warm air of the bedroom and to Chloe's gaze.

"Hey, stop that." Beca chided softly, making Chloe's eye flicker up to meet hers from their original view of Beca's collarbones. Chloe shook her head slightly, one hand reaching out to trace the collarbones her eyes had just been admiring.

"Never." Chloe whispered into the room. Beca smiled, her heart overflowing with emotion at the reverent tone of the redhead's voice. "I could seriously look at you forever Becs." Chloe murmured, fingers moving over the soft skin of Beca's shoulder. Beca couldn't even formulate a witty retort, too distracted by the genuine admiration in Chloe's eyes and intoxicating feel of Chloe's fingers on her bare skin. Beca just watched, admiring the skin she could see from beneath the sheet wrapped around Chloe's body, her shoulders and collarbones becoming the object of Beca's affectionate stare.

Beca felt the fingers move up her neck and the feel of them curling around the back of it made her meet Chloe's eyes again. Upon first glance, Beca thought she saw unshed tears sitting on Chloe's eyes but didn't have time to address it as the hand at the back of her neck pulled her softly but still firmly down.

Their lips pressed softly together, staying still for just a moment before they separated. Beca pulled away slightly, wanting to check that Chloe was okay but the hand at the back of her neck stopped her from going far. So Beca just closed her eyes and leant down again to capture Chloe's lips, a little firmer this time around.

After a couple of seconds, their lips began to move in a slow and lazy rhythm, neither party going anywhere anytime soon and the warm quiet atmosphere of the cosy bedroom still surrounding them.

Chloe's hand slid up slowly to settle in the back of Beca's chestnut hair, tangling soft strands around her fingers, making Beca sigh into the kiss as she bit gently on Chloe's top lip. It wasn't a vicious bite, just a soft graze of teeth to make Chloe smile as their lips moved together.

They trailed off from drawn out exploratory kisses to just short brushes of lips as the two girls lay their heads back down on one pillow. Beca pulled away when she ran out of breath, just to press a kiss to the corner of Chloe's mouth, then to just by her nose and a final one to the small scar on her forehead, her lips lingering there for a few seconds as she tried to pour all of her adoration into one small kiss. Beca's right hand came up to cradle Chloe's cheek as she kissed the same spot twice more, knowing that it was one of Chloe's insecurities even if Beca made a point of telling her it was one of her favourite parts of the redhead nearly every time it was ever brought up.

Chloe leant into the warmth of Beca's hand, eyes closed still from the kiss with no great rush to open them due to the kisses being pressed all over her face. She just smiled, her heart warm with love for the girl whose hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing softly against the skin.

Beca pulled away from Chloe's face but only a few inches, their noses still nearly touching as they laid on the same pillow, with Beca's hand still resting on Chloe's face. Chloe took the hand in both of hers and kissed Beca's palm twice, then her knuckles once before placing the hand on her bare shoulder, Beca's fingers instantly tracing patterns on the warm skin.

"I really love you Beca Mitchell." Chloe murmured, as if it were a secret that nobody knew. But Beca knew. Knew it wholeheartedly and felt the same right back. Felt the same unconditional love for the girl who was quickly falling asleep if the levelling in her breathing was anything to go by.

And so, with a final soft kiss to the corner of Chloe's lips that elicited a sleepy hum from her girlfriend, Beca settled into the warmth of bedsheets and drifted off to sleep feeling completely and utterly content.


End file.
